


Happy Birthday, Sausage

by creamcakesequalslove



Series: Birthday Drabbles [6]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10473858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: Nick Frost is on set on the day of his 45th birthday. How would his beloved husband surprise him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I make mistakes, because English is not my native tongue. Could you please let me know if you notice an error?
> 
> I could not stop listening to Ed Sheeran his _"Barcelona"_ while I wrote this story. I'm working on a fic based on that song, but that fic will be from a different fandom. I own nothing but the words in this drabble.
> 
> Simon and Nick are a couple in this fic and I wrote it from a third person's point of view.
> 
> **_Furthermore, I would like to wish Nick Frost, who is one of my favourite British actors, a very happy 45th birthday. x_ **

They were shooting the second series of _Into the Badlands_ and Nick Frost played the role of Bajie. He had grown a full long beard for the part.  
It was not just a regular day on set for him, because it was 28 March. Which meant he would celebrate his 45th birthday on set that day.  
"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Nick!" the cast sang to Nick when we arrived on set. "Happy birthday to you!"

"I've got a cake delivery for a certain mister Frost!" Nicky heard a familiar male voice say behind him.  
Nick turned around to see who it was and it was quite a shock for him to see it was Simon Pegg, his husband of four years. Simon was holding a delicious chocolate birthday cake with Nick's name and face on it.  
"What are you doing here?" Nicky asked surprised. "You were supposed to be in London."  
"I was in the London," Si replied as he put the cake on a table. "But your birthday means way more to me than my work."  
Nick smiled at the comment and he opened his arms. "Come here, I missed you."  
The couple shared a big hug. "I love you, Pumpkin," the younger man said.  
"I love you even more, Cuddles," Simon responded with a soft kiss on the lips. "I got you something, you know."  
"Oh babe, you didn't have to," Nicky said after they kissed again.  
Simon undid the first three buttons of his shirt to show a tattoo at the height of his heart. Nick his initials _NJF_ were tattooed above the word _Sausage_ : Si's favourite nickname for his best mate.  
"I got myself a familiar tattoo to yours," the older man explained.  
Nicky touched his husband's heart. "I love you even more than I already did, my sexy bitch."  
"Happy birthday, Sausage," Simon said before he pressed his lips on his husband's lips for a long kiss.


End file.
